LegendzClan Wiki
Welcome to the Legendz~ Clan Wiki The site contains the following #Clan Rules #War Rules #101 War attack tips #Upgrade Priorities #The best use of Gems #War Page #Good Base designs Clan Rules Membership Prerequisits #You must have a minimum of 80 war stars Normal Clan Rules #Donating troops. Donate but only what is requested. If you don't have it, don't donate L5+ archers are default. During War time request the best troops and please don't attack with goblins. #Don't request troops you can't make all the time unless it's for war attack/defence. #Don't worry if you're new and you don't have what others are requesting. Prioritise upgrading L5 archers and you'll soon pay back all the donations you receive. #Don't over upgrade your town hall. You don't have to max out every building, upgrade, and wall before going to a new town hall, but you should at least do major troops & defences. Otherwise, you'll be one of those weak high level players everyone likes to beat up on #Don't be an asshole. We're here to have fun, not put up with a bunch of drama. Most importantly, everyone must fully 'participate in Clan Wars. War Rules #Wars are constant, if you don’t want to be in the next war it is your responsibility to leave before it starts. Those who fail to participate without advance notice to a leader or who ignore instructions will be booted. #Ensuring your war base is appropriate. i.e. town hall & cc in middle, storages out further to protect defences (you can't lose loot), good trap/bomb placement, etc... #Use both of your attacks (2 attacks in 24 hours- not that hard) and use full stocks of spells and heroes. You get more stars and therefore have better chance of good loot. Don't leave anything on the table when attacking- we go all out. #Attack your '''assigned '''targets from our War Plan webpage! We put a lot of thought into our war strategy to help us max stars to win. No one gets good loot when we lose. Talk with a co if you have questions, but don't go off the reservation unless you want to get booted. See the War Plans page for more info on our strategy. #You must request Clan Castle troops and use them in war 101 War attack tips There are several different attacking strategies that are used through out the game. Depending on your Town Hall level, troop capacity, spell capacity and troop types one way maybe more desireable. There are also several "basic" strategies that must be employed in every battle in order to have the best chance of success. No one is expected to win every battle but when in a clan war your best effort is expected. Basic Attack Strategies Now there are some exceptions to this rule but in general it applies #'Draw out Clan Castle Troops, Barbaian King and/or Archer Queen This is the GOLDEN RULE '''when it comes to Legendz~ Clan. A war raid that starts without doing will often lead to a wasted raid. Ignoring the castle troops or BK/Queen will allow them to attack your army relentlsy, quickly desimating it's ranks. Most important of all, blatant failure to attempt to complete this tactic during clan wars will result in expulsion from the clan!!! Here is how you pull it off: *Deploy a lesser troop, like a barbarian or archer, with in the circle of activation of the clan castle, king or queen. Depending on the occupancy of the clan castle you may have to drop several troops to lure out all the reinforcements. *Once all castle troops have been drawn out, you need to draw them to one corner of the base to kill them. Think of it as taking them to a dark alley for a beating. Do this by deploying lesser troops (barbarians/archers) 1 at a time and a more powerful unit (wizards are best) behind or to the side of the enemy units to destroy them. Done correctly you can destroy the entire clan castle troops with as little as 3 archers and one wizard. * This Youtube video will show you what I mean YouTube Link How to lure and destroy Clan Castle Troops *Alternatively a lightening spell could be used, but personally I consider this to be a waste of spell. *Finally, after all castle troops have been destroyed and the king and queen have been knocked out, you may continue with your preferred attack strategy (GoWiWi, GoWiPe, DragBall or hybrid giant/healer/hog). In my opinon healers do not do well in wars. Spells - How to use them *This step becomes more and more important the higher you climb in the rankings and face tougher opponents. Each spell has its benifits and work well with certain types of troops. *Don't use the Heal spell on archers. Archers tend to be killed with one shot so the heal spell doesn't have anything to heal. *Don't use the Rage spell on hogs since the hogs tend to attack very quickly and leave the radius of the spell fast. Sometimes the rage spell maybe used in conjuction with a freeze spell when attacking Town Hall 10 bases. *Lightning spells work well on killing Clan Castle troops or using them in bunches to remove a pesky mortar or air defense. If your choice is to take out a defensive structure with a lightning spell make sure to use it at the beginning of the attack before the target has time to fire at your army. *Don't use the Jump spell with hogs...this should be self-explanatory. Upgrade Priorities There is always so many things to choose from for upgrades- even more so when you hit a new Town Hall level. This page will help you prioritize to get the biggest bang for your time & resources. ''"The best defence is a great Offense''" Seriously, read that again. Offense is so much more important than defense. You will earn far more resources from raiding than you will lose when defending. So it is best to always prioritize your offensive upgrades to help your raiding. Defenses matter too, but offense should be #1 priority. Offense upgrades include: - Troops: stronger troops do more damage and last longer - Spells: stronger & longer lasting spells - Heroes: stronger heroes last longer, do more damage, and get great ability upgrades every 5 levels - Army Camps: more troops - Spell Factory- more & better spells - Clan Castle upgrades (more troops for attacking & defending) All offensive upgrades except CC cost elixir / dark elixir, so you will likely want to alternate offense & defense upgrades to keep builders busy. But if you have a choice, choose an offense upgrade over a defense. If you skip troop upgrades, you will be weak for your town hall level. That's fine for farming, but you will end up underpowered in wars. '''It's more fun to be strong for you level- able to beat up on opponents of the same town hall level. 'TH9 initial priorities: ' When you only have one builder free upgrade walls, this keeps the amount of gold you have down and therefore limits the damage when you are raided. - Laboratory- unlocks new troop upgrades - Archer Queen to L1 (you will love her) - Spell Factory- one more spell and unlocks jump - 50 new walls to at least L2/3 - New defenses are better than upgrading existing - 4th giant bomb, 3rd & 4th seeking air mines - 3rd de drill to L1 (DE is the toughest to get) - clan castle (35 troops is awesome) - Army Camps- all four nets you 20 more troops per attack - 7th gold mine & elixir collector (less for more resources than for extra buildings to place out to block attackers) - Troop & spell upgrades as soon as lab is done After these, try and keep lab busy with troop/spell upgrades while alternating with defenses. It's tough to save up a lot, so when choosing between defenses, always go with the most expensive. DE is your limiting factor for finishing TH9 upgrades. Try and start prioritizing raiding for DE now so you aren't stuck with everything done but lots of DE upgrades at the end. Maxing out your new DE drill will get you up to 4800DE / day. The best use of Gems The there is no point buying elixa or gold with Gems, the fun of the game is looting others for gold and elixa. Where is the fun in buying it? The best use of Gems is too speed up barracks when farming, this means the time taken to train troops is far less and therefor you attack more and get way more loot. War Page Enemy Base Layout Screenshots War Plans Attention Clan Mates the following Legendz are to save BOTH their attacks until the second day of war. (Raz, Asrock, Arash, Hassan, Sy, Elmo, Rambo, Alex, Miler). Everyone else should use both their attacks as soon as they can. Please ensure you follow the clan rules 1) Request troops before raiding, Don't attack if you dont have CC troops. 2) Check ur attack strategy with a CO 3) Attack ur target unless it has already been 3 stared in which case you can attack someone else. Message Wall Post comment and messages here http://legendzclan.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse